Various optical films having antireflective properties have been studied (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). In particular, optical films having an uneven structure of nanometer scale (nanostructure) are known for their excellent antireflective properties. This uneven structure has a continuously varying refractive index from the air layer to the substrate, thereby capable of reducing the reflected light significantly.